


GeaRs

by Piratedude



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piratedude/pseuds/Piratedude
Summary: A cybernetics obsessed wannabe hero and a tired engineer team up to stop crime or something.  Set in a cyberpunk future.





	1. Chapter 1: GeaR

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The entire story is in first person flipping between two perspectives, the name of each chapter shows which perspective you're going to be viewing.
> 
> This is my first time trying my hand at writing, reviews and criticisms are welcome, if you see an issue or something I could do better, please tell me.

I removed my key from the lock and walked into my apartment, hole sweet fucking hole. I swiveled my head taking inventory of the damages I need to fix, Drip bucket full, draft knocked posters down, the fucking smell of mold I already blew enough credits on that shit, "Fuck this." I walked into my negative five-feet of space that you can barely call a room, threw my backpack onto my bed and flopped down into the computer chair. "WireTap, set draft, bucket, and slash cleaner tire on the ToDo."

"Master" The small box on the window sill lit up, "Vandalism is currently illegal in the Southeast Quadrant decreed by la-"

"Yeah shut up, I got it" I closed the blinds to shut out some of the neon lights, "Also tell the man to suck it."

"By man do you mean President, Congress, Governor of the Quadrant, or some form of successful businessman?"

I yawn and open up my emails, "Governor"

"You've already sent 88 emails to this person, do you wish to continue?"

I sighed in defeat, "Yes."

"Sent, waiting for a response."

I clicked through my emails, spam, spam spam, Rebirth Recreation and Robotics? They’re the leading foundation in cybernetics and robotics, “...a few people are picked so often for Recreation and Rebirth and we congratulate you for being on of them, by clicking yes you agree to this process and must follow the steps below, you will become a government worker including the pay and benefits.” Holy shit.

“WireTap” I leaned back, “Check validity of email address.”

“Validity is 100%.”

Holy fuck, this is my chance to get out of this place, but I’ll have to work for them, am I willing to give up my code just for a slightly better life?

Fuck Yes.


	2. GeaRs Chapter 2: Gwen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took a while, Nagiseku on Instagram helped me with proofreading and editing.

I was in the middle of wiring up a new arm when I heard the door buzzer go off. I glanced at the monitor to my right and saw a blonde, early 20’s looking guy tapping his foot at the door. Putting down my tools, I made my way to the garage controls, pressing the raise I shouted “Come in!” to what looks like the new guy.

He cautiously stepped in and after a head swivel he joked, “Doesn’t quite look like a government workplace.” Benches lined the walls, each with tools and projects I was in the middle of, kitchen just off to the side, completely open, and my car right in the middle of it all.

“That’s ‘cause it’s not,” I followed, “It’s my garage. I’m assuming you already went through the interview?”

“Yep, purged my identity and everything,” he stated me, I shook my head with a smile creeping up my face. The length these Junkies are willing to go just for an upgrade.

“Lay down and strip while I get ready” I motioned to the operating table next to where I was just working. He undressed to his boxers and sat while I grabbed the duffle bag off the hanger. I did a quick inventory and I was on my way. I came up to him and began connecting all that medical stuff, “I’ve always liked surgery, it’s like working on a car made of meat!”

“Uh…” He rubbed the back of his neck, “I- uh- wow. That’s- that’s unsettling. You do know what you’re doing, right?”

“Yeah I already got the memo,” I snapped the breather over his mouth and flipped on the gas. He was sweating, “Just countdown from ten.” After a couple seconds, he slipped into the black abyss.

Now it’s time for the fun part.

Over the course of a day, I had amputated all his limbs, attached and wired up the prosthetics, installed the fail-safes, hooked up his nervous system, drilled the augmented reality viewers, and uploaded the entirety of “The Peace Keeper’s Laws”.

I sipped from a freshly brewed coffee as I ran his startup program, snapping him awake.

“Gah! What the fuck?!” he shouted unable to get up.

“Jeez, you’re a violent start-up, I just finished the surgery”

Staring at his body he questioned, “You only swapped my arm? Why can’t I move?”

I sighed, “No I changed quite a lot, 142, the AR is keeping you from seeing it though. You still can do everything you need, and I need to start up your limbs”

“Why are my eyes not letting me see the augments?”

“Have you really never heard of the Cyber Sickness? When people get too many augments too fast and we don’t prevent their subconscious from noticing it, the body believes it’s losing things at a rapid rate. The symptoms can range from nervous system damage to a complete body shut down, we do this so you don’t die,” I repeated from the script, you wouldn’t believe the number of Junkies that don’t know this. I turned to my monitor and ran the startup for his limbs, “The AR only lasts a week, so no need to worry.”

“Uh huh… the girl that gave me the interview said that the person doing the surgery would become my new partner, so I guess you’re D-142 now?”

Blood drained from my face. I turned to 142, “Give me a second please”

I stormed off into the kitchen, with shaking hands I pulled the PDA out of my pocket, flipping it open I struggled to dial Stacy, cursing under my breath. The PDA rung for a few seconds before her face blinked onto the screen, “What’s up Gwe- oh you’re pale”

I whispered yelled, “YOU FUCKING PROMOTED ME!?”

She went pale, “Oh shit, I guess he told you then? Listen, I didn’t want to, but the higher-ups said it looked bad if a person worked for too long without gaining anything. I wanted to do a raise, but they said they didn’t want to waste the money. So, bad time to say this, but you’re not getting a pay increase for this either,” she put on a weak smile, “At least now you don’t have to dig around in robots as much.”

“I LIKE DOING THAT, I GOT THIS JOB BECAUSE I LIKE DOING THAT!”

“I- I- I’m sorry, but I had no choice. Just please don’t take it out on the new guy, all you have to do is sit in front of your monitor, drink a coffee, and give him info every so often.” I sighed feeling my anger peter out. 

“Fine, I’ll give him the spare room.”

“We’ll still be meeting at Mike’s on Tuesday, right?”

I felt a tired smile go across my face, “Like always.”

She gave me a soft-hearted smile, “See ya later, ‘D-142’” She joked.

“See ya later, you filthy bureaucrat.”

I hung up. I stuffed the PDA back into my pocket and walked back into the garage. 142 was sitting there, spinning his hand like a dumbass.

“Alright, so I called my higher-up, I guess you’re staying with me now. I’m Gwen.”

“GeaR.”


End file.
